


Thor Knows the Rules

by twinkwhiskey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Its just fun here, M/M, short but fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwhiskey/pseuds/twinkwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has set rules for Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Knows the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly so sorry about this

The team has set rules for Thor due to the fact that he didn't understand Earth's customs. One of the main ones is do not enter the room if people are having sex.

Thor had a simple question. So he went to go find Tony and ask him. He approached his bedroom when he heard voices from behind it.

"Come on Grandpa, is that all you got?!"

"You're going to regret that!" Followed by a thump and a loud moan.

Thor figured it wasn't a good time.

He decided to ask Bruce instead. He walked over to his door and listened for voices.

"Harder Bruce, harder!"

"Clint, do you want to break the bed? Tony refused to buy us another one!"

Not a good time.

Maybe Sam would help. He was always full of good ideas. He listened for voices, but he only heard pleasured screams, so he quickly walked away.

Natasha, Natasha would help him.

"More more more! I can take it please!"

Thor decided he would learn to use the microwave himself.


End file.
